Vigil
by monitorscreen
Summary: It was not humane to be this cold. AU. Cloud, Vincent.


**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII is the creation of Square Enix, not mine.  
**Summary:** It was not humane to be this cold.  
**Author's notes:** Written for Livejournal community **Ficlets on Demand**. Request: Alternate universe by **solitaryjane**.

* * *

**Vigil**

by monitor screen

-o-

It was cold at night on the Northern Plain. Even more so on the tower top of a desolate outpost. Cloud pulled his cloak tighter around himself, glancing over at Vincent, who was leaning against the parapet, seemingly unaware of the seeping chill.

"It's going to snow soon," Vincent murmured, looking up into the sky, dark and murky. They had not seen stars for weeks. Cloud silently cursed the stormy northern winter again, and while he was on that, General Zack for stationing them here.

There was nothing in this forlorn place; Cloud did not see any need in wasting manpower here. Especially not warriors as skilful as he and Vincent. They belonged on the Western Border, where the battle was thick - where winter meant no more than bare trees and cool dry winds. It was not humane to be this cold.

A tinkle behind startled him. Cloud almost drew his sword before realising it was just Vincent pulling out a flask. Vincent passed it to him wordlessly, the metal warm from sitting in Vincent's pocket all night. Cloud briefly pressed his face to the container before gratefully opening it. He would never get tired of Tifa's sweet brew.

Vincent took a sip himself as Cloud passed the flask back, before storing it away. He stretched, cloak flapping enough to make Cloud clutched onto his own in empathy, and settled against the freezing stone wall once more. Why must Cloud be partnered with someone who was unaffected by the cold? At least he could have the satisfaction of commiserating if he were with Cid.

--

Dawn came with scarcely a trace of warmth, but at least there was breakfast to look forward to. Barret and a young guard - Samson, Cloud thought - arrived just as pale rays reached the base of the watchtower. In daytime they left the watch to the Town Guards. It would have been more cautious to have him and Vincent cover the watch day-and-night, true, but being stranded in this freezing nowhere was bad enough; Cloud was not about to propose being stranded _alone_ in freezing nowhere - the Town Guards were more than competent, and he and Vincent worked well as a team. Vincent had not said anything about it.

They kept a brisk walk back to the awakening town, Cloud already thinking about hot tea and fresh bread. And so it took him a moment to react when Vincent suddenly halted, losing the chance to question his companion as Vincent dashed away with a murmured "You go on."

Cloud mentally chided himself for his inattention, but rather than following and risk spoiling whatever track Vincent was on, he resumed walking; Vincent would contact him if it turned out to be anything significant. He kept a more wary eye on the surroundings, though. Never hurt to be careful.

--

Vincent did not return for the rest of the morning. Cloud pushed distant concern to the back of his mind, and went on with his day. Vincent could take care of himself, and if anything did happen, he would need Cloud rested and ready.

He woke to the sound of a black kite rapping on his window. Cerberus stood still to let Cloud retrieve the message on its leg, and picked at his treat politely. It slipped back out as Cloud unfolded the note and read.

Vincent had found three suspicious figures; might be connected to Sephiroth's forces; now tailing them. More detailed report attached, to be sent to the General.

Since Cerberus had taken off, Cloud took the minute scroll and went to whistle for Fenrir. The peregrine falcon sailed in from the afternoon sun, shrugged and accepted its load. It blinked once at Cloud's instruction, and took off to the south.

There was nothing else to do but wait.

--

Night watches with Cid were not as nice as he had imagined. The cold did not cease with cursing, and Cloud found that he preferred silence to the smoke. He wondered where Vincent was now. It had been four days.

He had spied Cerberus once, circling in sunset two days ago, probably hunting. But the bird had bore no message for him, and had disappeared from sight before nightfall. With raptor speeds, it was impossible to estimate Vincent's approximate location. The man could have already been somewhere warm.

It was snowing here.

Cloud shifted his cloak around himself again, half-staring at the wisp of smoke from Cid's pipe. He missed the sips of warmed liquor in cold nights. He missed somebody offering a flask to him.

He hoped Vincent was warm. Not that the bastard would appreciate it.

--

Fenrir huffed at him from the windowsill as he was chewing hard bread for breakfast, and stole his whole slice of bacon. Cloud was too busy untying the message to care.

_Objects confirmed to be target. The Turks will handle them ahead.  
__We're pulling out. Meet me on North Road. - V._

Finally. No more frosty nights scanning over gloomy forests.

In his hast to collect their few possessions, Cloud did not spare a thought on whether his good cheer had anything to do with seeing Vincent again. Anyone sane would be overjoyed at the prospect of escaping this freeze.

In short order he had their horses saddled and packed, and it did not take long to notify Barret of their departure. Cloud spurred the horses to a canter once he reached the woods, branches bare and laden with snow. Hooves kicked up fresh puffs of white, the wind biting on his cheeks, but all Cloud could think of was the journey ahead, of snow-free roads and release from the threat of frostbites.

And perhaps of a flask of mead, shared in chilly nights.

-o-


End file.
